


Не быть похожим|Not to be the same

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I hope somebody will translate this fic, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, shance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: I dunno how it works.You can also read ithere:)





	Не быть похожим|Not to be the same

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how it works.  
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6605798) :)

Изменения становятся заметны не сразу, но Лэнс МакКлейн полностью отрицает это. Он считает, что Широ просто начинает понимать, что команда не изменилась и что ей можно доверять, и потому начинает проявлять себя таким, какой он есть.

Сначала у Широ проявляются вспышки гнева, но потом он быстро остывает. Такое быстро забывается.  
Потом раздражение проявляется при малейшем неповиновении. Любая мелочь, даже просьба, заставляет его грозно сопеть и рявкать с требованием замолчать.  
Никто не лезет к нему — и он никого не трогает. Но на душе остается неприятный осадок, который сравним со снегом весной: в начале ждешь, когда же он исчезнет, а потом смирившись начинаешь игнорировать и топтать, пока его не становится только больше. И именно этот снег начинает заносить Лэнса. Он тает, прилипает к нему и замерзает. Не отпускает и держит под своим холодным кровом.

— Да что с тобой такое? — однажды восклицает Лэнс, потеряв терпение.  
В ответ ему лишь хмыкают:  
— Все в порядке.  
В порядке, фырчит Лэнс. Конечно, само собой разумеется, все в порядке у него.

***

  
  
Проблемы Широ проявляются так же, как и его стремление доказать, что он способный лидер.  
  
Широ чаще держится за голову. Он тише обычного. Но потом снова выставляет себя как кого-то способного.  
Еще одни перемены?  
  
Нет, это просто из-за стресса, думает Лэнс. Широ просто устал.  
И мысли его не меняются даже после того, как он накричал на него:  
— Мое дело решать, а твое — подчиняться. Если хочешь сражаться, так сражайся, а ныть будешь дома, ясно?  
Лэнс сдержался как мог. Нет, он не слабый! Широ не прав! Лэнс поджимает губы, бросает невнятное «ясно» и торопливо уходит.  
  
С этим надо что-то делать, и делать быстро, срочно, неотложно.  
  
— Не одному тебе это кажется странным.  
Ханк протягивает Лэнсу еще один бумажный платок. Удивительно, что в Замке есть такое. Зато как кстати.  
Лэнс звонко сморкается и глухо всхлипывает. Вокруг глаз все опухло: уже нет сил плакать, но слезы идут сами по себе. Лицо и шея покрываются пятнами.  
— Я бы понял, если бы он сказал про команду. — Лэнс едва находит в себе силы говорить. — Но он привязал сюда дом. _Мой_ дом, Ханк! _Твой_ дом, _наш_ дом!  
Он срывается на крик. Ханка горечь друга ранит, царапает, _разрывает_.  
Широ никогда не приплетал в разговоры дом, потому что не хотел ослабить боевой дух паладинов. Он всегда хотел сделать их сильнее, не надавливая на больное. Сейчас Широ сметает их, пытается затемнить, скрыть, не давать шанса проявить себя.  
Это не лидер. Это _эгоист_.  
  


***

  
  
— Отличная работа, Лэнс.  
Широ начинает хвалить его просто так, и это напрягает даже сильнее, чем злость на ровном месте. МакКлейн фыркает про себя, но улыбается. Широ не глядит на него. Он отворачивается, будто ничего и не сказал.  
А Лэнс нет. Он смотрит на него, пытается взглядом просверлить ту стену, которую воздвинул возле себя Широ. Что, если это лишь дурной сон о наихудших изменениях в команде?  
  
Но это сон вещий. В нем все происходит как наяву. А если быть честным, то это вообще не сон. Это реальность.  
  
Широ замечает долго смотрящего на него Лэнса.  
— Что?  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить. — Лэнс роняет эти слова ни с того ни с сего. — Один на один, с глазу на глаз.  
Широ запинается и водит глазами.  
— Хорошо, — в итоге выдыхает он и поворачивается к Лэнсу. — О чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
И тут теряется Лэнс.  
— Не сейчас. Позднее, где-нибудь подальше от посторонних.  
Голос Лэнса дрожит. Решительность у него на нуле.  
Он возвращается в Замок. Широ бросает взгляд на него и обращается за чем-то к Лотору, а Ханк провожает его взглядом, ужасаясь своих же догадок.  
  


***

  
  
— Мне кажется, что я уже сам не свой.  
Широ сам решил поговорить с Лэнсом. Он все-таки осознает, что неправ, в нем есть хоть чуточку эмпатии, он все же не такой эгоист.  
От этого МакКлейну становится легче.  
— Может, это просто недостаток кислорода? Присядь, старайся меньше двигаться.  
Они почти одновременно сползают на пол. Хочется развалиться на нем и вообще не говорить, но все это время то Лэнс смотрит на Широ, то Широ пытается вовремя отвести взгляд.  
  
Они не подавали друг другу знаков, но все же одновременно встают и, облакачиваясь на стены, добираются до зала, где уже ждут возвращения сокомандников.  
  


***

  
  
Они, кажется, потеряли его. И потеряли, как думает Лэнс, опять, когда облетает планету уже сотый раз.  
Вокруг ничего, кроме пыли и обломков кораблей, но вскоре виднеется дым.  
  
Лэнс снова находит Широ. На броне вмятины, а шлем так раздолбан, что откинут в далеко не на пару шагов.  
На это тяжело смотреть, особенно когда нельзя не вспомнить добродушного человека, каким всегда являлся Широ.  
  
Голос в голове приказывает бежать, сдаться. Но он должен узнать, в чем корень проблемы.  
Лэнс выходит из Синей. Баярд наготове, вздохи тяжелые, походка твердая, но рукам бьет дрожь, а в груди все сжимается.  
— Широ?  
Широ оборачивается, и уже по искре в желтых глазах Лэнс все понимает.  
  
Баярд озаряется светом синхронно с движением руки Лэнса.  
Он делает выпад.  
— Лэнс, стой.!  
  
Но меч уже пронзил плоть. МакКлейн не смотрел в глаза Широ (или кого ему пришлось убить?). Он понимает, что это единственный выход, что так будет лучше для всех. Он плачет: всхлипывает, дрожа плечами.  
Баярд уже вернулся в прежнюю форму, а Лэнс так и не может его взять. Он хватается за плечи Широ и украдкой смотрит на его безжизненные глаза.  
— Я знаю, что ты не Широ. Кем бы ты ни был, я не мог иначе, — говорит Лэнс шепотом, боясь расплакаться.  
Нельзя быть таким похожим на Широ, нельзя! Нельзя пытаться подражать ему. Лэнс упрекает убитого человека за это и упрекает самого себя: он как-то тоже пробовал стать лучше, достойнее, _более похожим_ на Широ.  
И понял, что это не нужно.  



End file.
